warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vectis
El Vectis es un rifle de francotirador de alto calibre que se recarga por la recámara funcionando con tan solo una bala por cargador que lo hace funcionar como si se tratase de un rifle de cerrojo. El hecho de estar en posesión de la mira de menor aumento de entre los rifles de francotirador en Warframe lo hace ideal para el combate a distancias media que suelen suceder en este juego. Características Este arma imparte principalmente daño de . Ventajas: * Daño más alto de entre los rifles de francotirador que utilizan balas. * Una polaridad de serie. * Comparte puesto junto al Snipetron Vandal y el Lanka con los mayores porcentaje y multiplicador crítico de entre los rifles de francotirador. * Su tamaño de cargador lo hace ideal para instalar los mods Cámara cargada y Cámara preparada. * Gran velocidad de recarga. * De una precisión impecable, los disparos acertarán exactamente donde se apunta haciéndolo perfecto para asestar tiros a la cabeza. * El bajo aumento de la mira del Vectis le permite funcionar bien en la mayor parte de las situaciones del juego aunque baje sus capacidades a largas distancias. * Buena eficiencia de munición. * Gran probabilidad de estado. * El buen reparto de su daño físico lo hace eficaz contra cualquier facción. Desventajas: * Baja cadencia de fuego. * El hecho de tener tan solo una bala por cargador implica tener que recargar tras cada disparo, lo que en una situación desborda de enemigos no es lo mejor. Consejos * Instalar un Cámara Cargada y/o un Cámara Preparada en este rifle funciona muy bien ya que todas las balas cuentan como la primera. * Como hay que recargar tras cada disparo, en los casos normales, mejorar la velocidad de recarga será más útil que mejorar la cadencia de fuego. *Se puede alcanzar un cargador total de 2 balas si se instalan juntos un Cargador Deformado y un Fuego Salvaje, solo que esto reduciría en daño potencial del arma al no poder instalar mods que aprovecharan mejor sus características como arma de un solo disparo por cargador. * Añadiendo mods que provean de atravesar como son el Despedazar y el Taladro Metálico aumenta drástica mente sus capacidades de control de masas en lo que se refiere a disparar enemigos en linea. * Dada su naturaleza de un solo disparo es muy eficaz instalar un Calibre Pesado ya que tan solo afectará mayormente a la segunda bala disparada al instalar el Cámara dividida. *El Vectis recarga justo tras acabar su animación de retroceso pero la recarga se puede adelantar si pulsas el botón de recarga justo después de disparar. Con práctica esta técnica ahorra un tiempo muy valioso a la hora de hacer cambios de objetivo o disparar lo antes posible de manera consecutiva. * El Vectis destaca mucho en mapas grandes donde el jugador puede posicionarse y disparar sin la interrupción constante de los enemigos. * En altos niveles su eficiencia de muertes se equipara con muchas armas más rápidas debido a que el tiempo invertido para derribar enemigos de gran nivel termina siendo muy similar ya que el Vectis continúa matándolos de un tiro en igualdad de condiciones en cuanto a formas instaladas. Consejos * Posee la mira con menor aumento de entre los rifles de francotirador, el mod Ojo de Halcón puede ayudar a mejorar el combate a largas distancias. * A diferencia del Vulkar y el Lanka, el Vectis puede ser recargado mientras la mira está puesta permitiendo disparar consecutivamente sin perder el punto de vista del campo visual constantemente. * El Vectis tiene que recargar tras cada disparo, lo que lo hace asemejarse mucho al funcionamiento de los rifles de cerrojo en otros shooters. * El combate a larga distancia es preferible debido a que es necesario recargar tras cada disparo. * El Vectis no se beneficia de la cancelación de la recarga como la Soma, que puede cancelar la recarga antes de acabarla y recuperar aún así su cargador por completo. Curiosidades * El Vectis es uno de los dos únicos rifles de francotirador que se pueden obtener en la tienda siendo el otro el Vulkar. * A pesar de quedar en último puesto en la votación de armas primarias hecha por el Consejo de Diseño salió la segunda en lugar de la Tigris quedando esta tercera y la Soma la primera en salir. * Al recargar, el Warframe parece insertar algo (seguramente una nueva bala) en la parte media del Vectis. La parte trasera de la pieza superior se eleva con cada disparo. El warframe machacará esta pieza hacia abajo tras insertar la siguiente bala. * La serie de arcos de la parte superior del Vectis parecen formar parte de un sistema de aumentos aunque no parece haber un punto de mira, llevando a pensar que algún tipo de conexión cerebral es la que permite acceder a la mira. * El Vectis es el primer rifle de francotirador realmente fabricado por los Tenno, los demás son de fabricación Corpus o Grineer. * La palabra 'vectis' quiere decir 'cerrojo' en latín, lo que parece hacer referencia a su comportamiento de cerrojo. Multimedia Vectis-códice.jpg|Codice del Vectis Vectis.png|Vectis Warframe Vectis 4 formas|Video Vectis Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría disminuyó de 3 a 2 *'Cónclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *Introducido. }} en:Vectis